Rising Sun
by azacfan09590
Summary: With the wedding’s date coming up fast Bella seems to be more worried about tying up the loose ends in her relationship with Jacob and more nervous than ever with her transformation in reach. She strains to make sure her life is in order before leaving it
1. Chapter 1

Name:

Name: Rising Sun

Rating: T

Summary: With the wedding's date coming up fast Bella seems to be more worried about tying up the loose ends in her relationship with Jacob and more nervous than ever with her transformation in reach. She strains to make sure her life is in order before leaving it behind all together, but a stronger force of power is lurking in the shadows waiting for the timing to be right. The town of Forks now has to deal with something far more troublesome then a pack of wolves.

I twisted my ring from Edward around loosely on my finger, watching as the light from above caught on the diamonds making it sparkle, a bad habit I had picked up ever since permanently placing it on my finger.

"Bella?" Edward asked in his velvet voice with a hint of annoyance, he hated not knowing what I was thinking. I dared not look at him for I knew if I did his eyes would smolder me in to telling him what was bothering me at that exact moment and I wasn't up to explaining myself but he was stubborn.

I felt his cool fingers brush across my neck before placing themselves under my chin to lift my face up to his

"What's wrong?" he asked a little anxious now. I pulled my face away and let the ring rest back in its place. In my head I was debating on whether or not to speak my mind but I wasn't sure how Edward would take it but when I felt the cold shock form his hand on my clenched fist I felt myself giving in and with a deep sigh I looked up finally meeting his gaze.

"I need to see Jacob, he's in pain" Edward pulled his hand back leaning back in the chair that was one of the four circled around my kitchen table "I know your worried about him, yes the recovery has taken longer than Carlisle expected but it's nothing to worry about Bella"

I shook my head feeling frustrated that he wasn't under standing "No not physical pain, but emotional, mental. I need to fix all of the mess I have made"

Edward stood up then and reached my side in no less than a blink of an eye already pulling me up out of my seat, the quickness left me short of breath and I tried to calm my nerves but it was no use. I mean how they could be calm when the sweet scent of his breath was rolling off his tongue and in to my face.

"Bella…" Edward started off by saying before placing his hand gently on my cheek; I closed my eyes and leaned in to his palm taking in whatever scent I could. "You have tried to call you have tried to stop by and you have tried to send him messages. He hasn't bothered to answer back to any of those-"

I cut him off then pulling my cheek away from his hand so I could look him straight in the eye "He's just stubborn, that's all He can't ignore me forever I mean I only have so much time before…" I couldn't finish the sentence all I could manage was a loud gulp as I swallowed back my words.

The wedding was just around the corner and no longer after that was my already decided fate of transformation but as everything was nearing, my life felt even more unsteady than before, it felt like I wasn't anywhere near ready for any of it but if I turned back now it would never be done.

Edward pressed his cool lips against my forehead bringing me back from my pointless day dream "We should get going, you know how impatient Alice can get"

I leaned my head in to his chest and groaned "I just what this wedding to be over, I'm sick of planning" his arms wrapped around me as he kissed the top of my head "just think after the wedding I'm all yours, only yours" I could hear the smile in his voice as he said that last part and I smiled too.

Even though I complained a lot when I had to go to another dress fitting or when we had to pick out a band or when we chose the meals to be served, deep down inside I was excited after a few weeks of weighing the pros and cons of being married so young I decided in my head that I was truly ready to spend my whole life with Edward, my whole eternity.

Just then the door swung open and the sound of Charlie's dragging feet broke our silence. Edward pulled away immediately and before I could suck in a breath of air he was back in his seat, acting as if he had been there the whole time. I caught myself on the table not expecting his sudden departure, I scowled over at him and he smiled the crooked smile that took my breath away. I straightened myself out as Charlie walked in to the kitchen "Rough day?" I asked as he muttered to himself while taking of his jacket and belt.

My instinct was too ditch my previous plans to leave Charlie a few cold cuts in the fridge for dinner and switch to a nice home cooked meal, delaying mine and Edwards plan to go over the Cullen's house and figure out the seating arrangements of the reception, I wasn't complaining.

Charlie ignored Edward completely as he pulled back a chair sitting down with a groan "You have no idea Bells, it looks like the pattern of the missing hikers is starting up again we found an abandoned camp site today in the woods"

He rubbed his hands over his eyes trying to wake himself up more, I kept my eyes on Charlie but out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward sit forward towards Charlie, concern now in his voice.

"Anything else, no tracks no nothing" Charlie finally decided to acknowledge Edward as he began to answer his question with a head shake "nothing this time but they're pointing towards a wolf pack again, and here I thought it was over"

"Me too" Edward said quieter now lost in thought as he stared out the window in to the dark of the night

I felt a cold sweat break across the back of my neck as I leaned up against the kitchen counter, it was happening again but they had to be wrong. Jacob's pack wouldn't do anything like that, Victoria and the newborns were gone but who?

I hadn't noticed that I was clutching the counter top until Charlie spoke up "what's with you bells, you look sick" I shook my head zoning back to the reality right in front of me "No just tired been a long day"

Charlie let out a laugh "yeah I can see how sitting home all day can be tiring" I forced a smile but shot a look towards Edward, I knew the look he had on his face. This news was getting too him now and I knew he would need to go home soon and inform everyone else.

I brushed my hand over my arm feeling the chills run there course through my body, Charlie grumbled something unintelligible as he stared at the ring that had sparkled in the light.

I remember the day I told Charlie of my plans to marry Edward, lucky for me Edward was there for support already knowing Charlie wouldn't take this news well and Edward was right he didn't, at all.

Actually he threatened to kick me out for good and when I angrily agreed with his plan he took it back all too suddenly and instead agreed on hearing my side of the story on why I decided to accept Edwards's proposal. After a few days of the silent treatment Charlie finally started to accept the facts that I was now an adult ready to make my own decisions, even as one as big as this, little did he know that there was an even bigger decision I had made before my engagement.

Renee on the other hand took it in a harsher manner, to the point where she hadn't even accepted the wedding invitation but that was expected. Knowing my mother and her views on marrying young I couldn't expect anything less.

Edward stood up then directing his attention towards Charlie " If it's all right I am hoping I could steal Bella for the remainder of the night, there is a little more planning to be done on the wedding and Alice grows impatient rather quickly. I would hate to make her wait any longer"

The sound of Alice's name forced a smile across Charlie's lips, of course he couldn't object to keep Alice waiting, she was after all his favorite Cullen sibling. It took a second for Charlie to nod his head in agreement and as I grabbed my jacket of the coat hook he spoke up "Not too late, you know your curfew"

As I placed myself next to Edward who was already at the front door I nodded "yes dad don't worry I'll be home" he took another look at my ring before sighing and standing up to make his own dinner. When he was turned away form us Edward grabbed my hand yanking my outside, funny I didn't even feel the breeze from the door opening but at this point I wasn't paying attention to much of anything.


	2. Chapter 2

The Volvo purred to life, the clouds had cleared suddenly and the cars silver paintjob glistened under the full Moon casting i

The Volvo purred to life, the clouds had cleared suddenly and the cars silver paintjob glistened under the full Moon casting its glow off of Edwards's perfect face. I held my breath as the tires screeched and he pulled away speeding down my street towards the highway leading to his house.

"What could be going on?" I asked breaking the all too uncomfortable silence, Edward kept his eyes on the road letting the sound of the accelerating car flood my thoughts "would you slow down" I pleaded quietly, I hated when he was going this fast.

I watched as his jaw tightened ignoring my request "you have no idea do you?" I asked curiosity in my voice as I too tried to decipher the possibilities of Charlie's news, Newborns again maybe? But who would do that I'm sure they had to know the Volturi were keeping close tabs on the activity going on here since their last visit to Forks maybe this time they wouldn't hesitate like last time, I shuttered at the thought.

I could feel Edwards gaze on me now and I looked over at him, worry shining through his eyes all too clearly "We'll have to talk to Alice, see if she has seen anything" I watched as he tightened his grip on the wheel turning back to face the road again.

"You shouldn't worry though, these woods are confusing and vast any fool could get lost from their own camp site" his reason sounded promising but only for a minute, we both knew that wasn't the case.

In record time we had arrived at the Cullens house, Edward was already at my door holding it open before I could even unbuckle my seat belt. I stepped out and he grabbed on to my hand shutting the door behind me.

Our walk to the front door was silent and it seemed to take longer to reach the front steps than any of the other times before. The bright lights that were coming from the front room of the mansion-like house the Cullens lived in seemed brighter too. I looked over the opened space room and took in the site of all the Cullens standing loosely around in a circle mumbling words too sensible for my own ears. Edward kept a hold of my hand as we made our way towards them, it was then I realized that they were standing around Alice as she clutched on to Jaspers hand.

I held my breath knowing the look her face held, she was having a vision. Carlisle stood all too tense as he watched Alice making me guess he had already heard the news that Charlie had given us just minutes before that's when I turned my head hearing the low mumbles of a voice on the TV.

It was a newscaster reporting the news that seemed to worry us all a little but more than the general public. The young woman's Vibrate features shone on the screen as her eyes scanned a paper she was holding probably telling her the statements made by the police.

"Bella!" Alice surprised me by bringing me in for a hug; she seemed to surprise everyone else too. I let go of Edwards's hand as I loosely wrapped my arms around her "yeah it's me" I said a little unsure of her sudden excitement.

She pulled away as she clapped her hands together "we have so much more to do to get this wedding just right, I'm especially worried about where to place your parents though" she said furrowing her brow. She had grabbed my hand during all this leading me over to the couch.

She sat me down and I watched as the rest of the Cullens stared at her in disbelief

"Alice" Edward said calmly with a hint of frustration in his voice "you're blocking your thoughts, what did you see?"

He made his way over to her, but she ignored him as she threw a heavy book on to the coffee table letting it land with a thud right in front of me, it was the over dramatic looking wedding book, I cringed at the sight of it.

"Alice" Edward said keeping his voice low and threatening "what did you see?" He was in her face now standing between me on the couch and her at its end by the TV.

Alice glared at him in what seemed like too long a moment. Alice sighed as she took her eyes away from Edward scanning the other faces in the room stopping at mine "Renee just decided to cancel, I'm sorry"

I stared back at her letting that information sink in, I mean I knew she was mad but mad enough to not even show. I didn't let the pain cross my face but I felt it, soon it was replaced by chills as Edwards voice pressed on "That's not all; tell me what else is there?"

Alice bit her lip keeping her eyes off of Edwards and facing the rest of the family. Emmet and Rosalie were now sitting on the staircase waiting for her to answer as Carlisle and Esme stood close together waiting too.

"I couldn't see all that clearly…" she paused for a moment probably trying to explain what she saw better, making sure everyone could understand what she was trying to say. By now Jasper was standing at her side taking a hold of her hand squeezing it for support.

It had grown quiet in the room, not even a cricket could be heard outside, and it was almost eerie. "It was like I was looking through someone else's eyes and that someone was in front of the house, looking through the windows, it was like they were waiting for something….maybe for one of us" she stopped talking ending her story.

Edward looked toward Carlisle and he nodded in what seemed to be agreement "whatever it is we shouldn't jump to conclusions, the missing hiker story might as well be a new comer to the trails who has simply gotten lost we shouldn't worry"

A smile flashed across his face and he looked towards me "we have better things to think about, the wedding is soon" I felt myself blush as I looked down to my ring, Carlisle was right but whatever was out there made me feel uncomfortable. Even in a household filled with Vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jacob

"Jacob!" I said with pure joy in my voice as I lunged myself towards him, he greeted me with open arms but when I threw myself at him I felt him cringe from the scars that had not yet healed.

I jumped back "I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful" I retracted my hands and ended up folding them across my chest hugging myself as he composed himself although his smile was still intact.

"No I'm fine, just a little sore. I'm able to transform now again, you actually just caught me after my run" he smiled in a pleased way

"you've missed it" I guessed as I looked him up and down, his face was flushed and his hair was blown back of course he was back to just wearing sweats.

He nodded as he stepped up on to his porch in one swift stride; he then opened the door motioning me in. I took one last look at my truck that was still wheezing from my drive over; today I managed to hit 56 mph a victory within itself.

As I walked in to the small comfortable living room I took in the familiar smells of Jacobs's house. It was just as the last time I remembered, except this time as I arrived we were on better terms, sort of.

I kept my stance in the middle of the room watching as Jacob leisurely sat down on the couch that was barely big enough for him let alone both of us.

"So what's on your mind Bella, you seem tense?" he was interested now as I started to pace the room biting on my thumb nail as I tried to figure out what to say.

I had spent the whole day trying to persuade Edward to let me over, he felt that it was stupid for me to even try or in his words 'that stubborn dog won't listen' but that was him jus being nice. Edward with a loud sigh had finally agreed, saying he needed to hunt anyways so he left me to bask in my glory alone and then I wasted no time in pushing my car to the limit on my over here.

"I see you're still wearing my gift" he smiled smugly but then frowned when the diamond heart Edward had put on the same bracelet shined against his wood carving. I grabbed the heart without thinking trying to hide its glow and I took a deep breath getting to the point.

"I want you to be at the wedding" I blurted it out wishing I hadn't now as I watched Jacob's body tense, his muscles contracting as he balled both his hands up in to fists

"I don't know If I should…" he mumbled not looking my way at all, I took another deep breath as he spoke again "I don't know if I can…" he looked up at me now, pain in his darkened eyes.

"Jake…" I said quietly unsure of what to say now, leave it to him to make things uncomfortable.

"I know Bella, you've made up your mind but isn't there someway that I co-" I cut him off right there not wanting to here any of it "you right Jake, I have made my decision and I'm sticking too it"

A low growl edged its way up his throat as he closed his eyes, trying to calm down. "Stop your straining yourself, you're going to make the healing a lot slower this way" I had walked over to him now placing a shaking hand on his trembling shoulder.

He seemed to calm down at my touch and soon he had his eyes open "sorry" he apologized earnestly standing up now completely towering over me. I stepped back soaking in his height, it seemed he had grown even taller if that was even possible.

"I already got your invitation, I'm still deciding" I sighed as he walked past me and towards the front door "I need some air" he said disappearing again before one last look towards me.

"Jake!" I yelled as I ran outside to follow him, it surprised me though when the last of his shredded sweat pants floated to the ground. I sighed as I tried to see what direction he ran in but all was silent.

I drove home more slowly this time, trying to decipher what went wrong, what had I said to set him off although I was pretty sure just the thought of the wedding would make him angrier than needed.

I pulled up slowly parking behind Charlie's cruiser, I felt numb as I climb the porch stairs and opened the door. Charlie was sucked in to a baseball game to notice my sulky mood; part of the reason was because of my talk with Jacob the other was not knowing when Edward would be back.

I plopped down in one of the kitchens tables chairs and started to run my fingers over the wolf charm that Jacob had made by hand, when he had given it to me it was a reminder for me so when I gave up my mortality I would remember my best friend, my Jacob.

Charlie walked in then stretching his arms over his head yawning "hey Bells how is Jacob feeling?" I looked up and forced a smile "he's doing good, recovering fine" sometimes it was annoying to answer Charlie's questions knowing he knew too little and I knew too much.

"That's good" he said now scratching at his stomach grabbing a fresh drink from the fridge and without another word he walked back in to the living room but by this time my curiosity was eating away at me

"Hey dad" I called after him waiting for him to reappear around the kitchens wall "yeah Bells" he said coming back right on queue "anything new on that missing hiker?' I asked hoping for some good news, of course that was impossible.

Charlie sighed shaking his head "nothing, it was like he disappeared out of thin air. No show prints no nothing" I sighed too and he noticed my worried expression "don't be worried Bella, just try to stay away from the woods, we're not sure what we're dealing with yet" I nodded as I stood up "I'm going to get to bed, I've had a long day"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and mumbled as he left the room, from what I heard it was something along the lines of 'kids these days, don't know what real work is' I shrugged it off quickly as I made my way upstairs.

I shut the door behind me as I entered my room lost in thought, whatever was going on out in those woods was something that I shouldn't be too worried about but I was. Actually I was afraid and I didn't know why, even though a few months ago this happened to me it seemed different this time around but it could of just been my nerves. There were bigger things ahead that I needed to worry a little bit more about.

I flipped on the light and jumped back catching my scream in my throat and before I had time to react Alice was already across my room, her hand over my mouth shushing me. I nodded ands he dropped her hand rolling her eyes

"Honestly Bella you are so easily frightened" she smirked as she lounged down on my bed "what are you doing here?" I asked pulling out my computer chair and sitting down across from her. "In case your forgetting Bella your wedding is exactly a week away and there's so much more to do!"

She jumped up then startling me at her sudden movement as she picked me up to my feet to "let's go we need to hurry"

"Why where are we going?" I asked as she took my hand ready to sling me over her back, she sighed in frustration "sometimes Bella you just don't think, we still have a few more things to go through before our walk through the night before and you will be happy to know that Emmet has been practicing his preaching"

I laughed at the though of Edward wedding us but I had put the offer up on the table for him and he took it with honor which was nice of him.

As we flew through the black of night I noticed the forest seemed to be a lot quieter, calmer. "This is weird" I said and she nodded feeling it too "yeah I've never seen nature so still before not one animal in sight"

"It's like their in hiding" I added as we slowed down nearing the end of our run. She stopped then and slung me off her back as gracefully as Edward did and I landed like a feather on the gravel driveway.

"So Rosalie just got her fitting today and might I add the dress looks amazing on her" I sighed of course it did. Alice caught my mood right away and started to reassure me "Of course no one will be as beautiful as the bride" I smiled "thanks Alice" I muttered as I followed her up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aw Alice

"Aw Alice!" I groaned as she dragged me through her bedroom door sitting my down on her bed (like she needed it). Jasper and Rosalie followed behind us watching as Alice disappeared in to her oversized closet

"Please Bella I just need you to try it on one more time, this is the last I swear" she shoved my packaged wedding dress in to my hands not even giving me a chance to object; already I was being shoved towards the bathroom.

I tried with all my strength to dig my heels in to the ground but she was no doubt a lot stronger then I. "I'm just curious as to see if we missed any minor alterations, besides both jasper and Rosalie are dieing to see you in it"

As we neared the bathroom I shot back glances at both jasper and Rosalie. Jasper hands in pockets was trying to suppress his laughter as I struggled against Alice's tiny frame and when I looked over at Rosalie she was smiling hopefully looking like she really was excited to see me in it.

I felt my feet lift off the floor as Alice raised my over the raised edge of the bathroom, I spun around pleading as she grabbed on to the door "If your not out in five minutes I will come in there" she said with a warning to her tone, she was serious and before I could even open my mouth she had shut the door in my face.

After struggling with getting it on I stared at the final product, my reflection in the mirror. I had scene this wedding dress on myself so many times before (thanks to Alice) but this time it felt more final probably because the wedding was days away and the next time I would be wearing this was when I was being walked down the aisle by Charlie. As I spun around to look at my back side stupidly enough I felt myself tear up.

I quickly dabbed at the moisture that was trying to escape down my cheeks and took a deep breath counting to ten in my head to calm my now shaking nerves. I had to admit the dress was a nice fit and surprisingly enough the white didn't flush out my entire face which was a plus.

The strapless corset-like top smoothed out my figure which was now appealing to the eye. I smiled as I smoothed my hands down the bottom half of the dress that flowed out, I felt like Cinderella.

The anxious knock at the door startled me and I opened it a crack peaking my head out, I instantly met Alice's eager gaze "well lets see!" she said cupping her hands together her eyes sparkling like a kids on Christmas morning. I noticed now that behind Alice Jasper and Rosalie sat patiently at the end of the bed. Rosalie and her perfect posture hands folded on her lap and Jasper hands still in pocket with an uncertain look in his eyes, he still didn't trust himself fully around me yet.

I took a long deep breath but apparently it was too long because the next thing I knew I was being dragged back in the room by Alice who was now jumping up and down "Bella you look amazing"

"Truly beautiful" Jasper chimed in; Rosalie looked on in silence but nodded in approval.

I blushed with embarrassment as Alice grabbed a hold of my waste to turn me around so she could see the back, she got down on her knees pulling the hem and straitening out any thing that looked wrinkled.

"Everything looks good so far, I think it's safe to say that this dress will never have to see another tailor again!" I stood there silently keeping my eyes on the floor as Alice fooled around with the dress a little more.

As we all sat in the room in silence I looked at the glass paneled wall of Alice's room and I realized again not even a crickets sound could be heard outside. I took in a deep breath as Alice pulled tighter on the lace strings in the back "Alice any tighter and your going to crack my ribs" I said trying to suck in as much breath as possible not sure on when I'll need it next.

Then all too quickly Alice jumped up shoving me towards the door again "What, wait Alice quit shoving!" I yelled as I tried not to trip over the dress but she didn't listen "hurry!" she yelled now alarming all three of us as she frantically tried to get me back in the bathroom "He's going to-" but before she could even get the sentence out I saw out of the corner of my eye Edward enter the room.

Alice groaned as she lost all hope of hiding me and she backed away from me slowly only stopping when Jasper grabbed on to her hand "don't worry" he murmured in to her ear, I noticed that if Alice could cry she would of.

It clicked in my head that she had a vision of Edward coming home early but it came too late which was weird with Alice, it would have had to been a spilt decision for her to just see it now. I quickly shrugged it off and I turned to Edward who was still standing in the doorway unsure if he should just turn around and pretend he hadn't seen anything.

It wasn't until Emmet came in and slapped Edward on the shoulder that I noticed he had stopped breathing and then I took in a gulp of air realizing I had stopped too. "Bella! Who would have thought you could pull off a wedding dress that good!" Emmet boomed before scooting past Edward and over to Rosalie giving her a kiss on the cheek.

I blushed at his comment once again smoothing my hands down the front of the dress trying to even out my breathing before I spoke

"It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress" I said looking over at Edward as I spoke, the crooked smile appeared on his face as he strode across the room and over to me.

He took my face in his hands locking me in with his eyes, like a snake to its prey. I felt his cool lips press against mine and I kissed back all too eagerly me now unaware of his siblings watching but this was a rare occasion of affection and I wasn't going to let it off that easy.

He pulled away then pulling my hair back and tucking it behind my ear "My mind couldn't have done enough justice" he said low for only me to hear "for you are the most magnificently beautiful girl and I have never loved you more than right now and it's not just this dress but our wedding proves to everyone that I am your love for eternity and you are mine"

As gooey as it sounded I started to choke back my tears but kissed him softly again "I love you" I said resting my hand on his cheek feeling the spark flow through my veins, the only charge of energy that his touch could give me. He pulled back away from me looking over to Alice who now had a discouraged look on her face

"don't by upset Alice" I said as I walked over to her, she was shaking her head now discouraged but frustrated "why did that happen?" she murmured curiously not staring at me but staring past me at something far off.

"Why did what happen?" I asked confused myself now. Jasper was looking down at her squeezing her hand and then Edward spoke as he came up behind me "you didn't see me coming at all?" he asked probably answering a question she had asked in her head.

"I didn't see you at all, at the time I saw you make your decision to come home you were practically close enough for me to smell you, my visions have never been off like that before" she looked up at Edward sitting down on the bed now. "I mean I saw you and then you were there" she pointed at Edward first then the door still frustrated.

Edward furrowed his brow and I back away towards the bathroom "I'll be right back" I said quietly but by this time not even Edward took his gaze off of Alice. I stood in the bathroom smoothing out my dress before putting the plastic back over it, that's when I heard the whispering. I placed my ear towards the door trying my hardest to listen to the low whispers.

"How could she not see me coming, I had made that decision this morning on when I was coming home" Edwards voice sounded uneasy and frustrated

"Alice is just worn out…" Carlisle started off, funny I hadn't even heard him enter the room "she has had a lot on her mind what with the wedding and all" jasper spoke up defending her.

"Yeah but that's quit a delay of sight" Esme spoke up, I was afraid to walk out of the bathroom now. I never liked to get in the middle of their family discussions, it wasn't my place.

"Yes that is odd" Carlisle spoke again; I could just see his pondering expression now as he thought over the possibilities.

Emmet had spoken up then but I gave out a small yelp as the door opened and I began to fall forward until I landed in Edwards arms, my face buried in to his chest "spying are we?" he asked with a smirk as I straightened up coming face to face with seven curious eyes

"Oh I was….Uh…." Edward laughed then taking my hand and leading my back out in to the room, I felt oddly uncomfortable now as the rest of them went back to their discussion, I felt Edward press his lips to the top of my head and I felt like an idiot, darn me and my curious ears!

I zoned out of the conversation knowing I had heard enough, I just couldn't take my eyes off of Alice and her discouraged face. She looked like she felt even more helpless than that time that Victoria was messing with her vision, for the next few minutes Jasper soothed Alice as the rest of the family tried to come up with a logical explanation for her vision delay and in the end they had nothing but stress over the wedding as the cause of her problem and as I walked out of the house hand and hand with Edward later that night I felt guilty because after all this was mine and Edwards wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt like I was going to puke, actually scratch that I felt like I was going to faint

I felt like I was going to puke, actually scratch that I felt like I was going to faint…or was I feeling both. At this point I couldn't tell them apart. I took a few deep breaths trying to stop the room from spinning but it didn't work. It got worse as everything around me grew quiet and I could hear the murmuring from outside the door, the guests waiting for the ceremony to begin.

I stared at my reflection in the floor to ceiling mirror turning around watching my dress flow out with the small wind I had created. I stopped myself short thought when I heard a light knocking on the door.

"Come in…" I said my voice hoarse to the point that it was almost a whisper. It took me a few gulps to clear my throat all the way. Just then Charlie walked in, dressed from head to toe in a brand new suit along with brand new shoes (all thanks to Alice) he hesitated at the door but with a deep sigh he stepped in "your almost ready Bells?" he asked as he looked me up and down.

I felt myself blushing, I hated the attention this wedding was causing but what did I really expect? "Yeah I'm ready" I said and finally for the first time I realized my voice was shaky. I took one last long look at myself in the mirror and for some reason I felt out of place in my own body.

Never once had I ever looked like this, it was like a new me, a complete stranger. My hair was down but now in loose curls nothing like my usually air dried mess of what I liked to call hair. "You look beautiful honey" he said his voice warming calming down my nerves a little. I sighed as I pulled my veil over my face, this would cover up the tears until I got to the alter.

"Renee would of said the same thing" he said this slowly afraid that I would get upset at the mention of her name but all I did was smile weakly "I wish she was hear" I said twirling my ring around on my finger nervously. Charlie nodded walking over to me and sticking his arm out for me to grab.

As I wrapped my hand around Charlie's arm my nerves went haywire and my legs felt like Jelly. Charlie led me over to the door reaching his free hand out to grab the knob but on the other side Alice was already a step ahead of him swinging the door open herself, her eager body was jumping up and down "C'mon lets go" she said trying her hardest to hide her squeals.

I smiled over at her nodding my head and then I saw Rosalie and Angela standing there in their matching bridesmaids outfits. Angela walked over to me giving me a tight squeeze "congratulations" she whispered in to my ear. I felt myself tearing up already.

She let go and I came face to face with Rosalie a wide smile spreading across her face "I am so very happy for you" her words hit me it was somewhat of an approval from her now, A welcoming into the family and I squeezed her hand letting her know how thankful I was for that.

I felt myself being tugged forward just realizing that the wedding march had begun and every one was standing up with eager faces waiting for me to turn the corner and begin my walk. The most nerve racking thing was seeing Edwards face, all day I had been imaging his beautiful face staring back at me with an expression that I would hope would be happiness and love. It was the one look I was dreading but also excited for.

I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting towards the front, Esme looked like she was crying even though there were no tears then I noticed Alice had already gotten half way down the aisle and I realized that time was speeding up now and I was missing everything. I held my breath scared to death that I would throw up my breakfast from this morning and as Angela, the last in line took her place at the front of the church I got a sudden urge to run, to not go through with this but Alice's warning eyes and Charlie's firm grip prevented me from escaping.

As I started down the aisle I only kept my eyes on the guest, the tears already beginning. Then I took a quick look down to my feet praying to God that I wouldn't trip, of all days it would be the most embarrassing. I saved the best for last, his face his beautiful eyes that sucked me in from the beginning. And as I looked up I was short of breath, his look always did that to me.

His eyes were like liquid butterscotch and as I smiled up at him he started to breathe again returning the favor with my favorite crooked smile. Emmet let out a chuckle but stopped short when Rosalie shot him a glare and as Edwards eyes twinkled I knew I had fallen in love all over again.

Edward led me out to the center of the dance floor and I shook my head violently. I was horrible at dancing especially when all eyes were on me. One minute I was sitting at my table talking with the guest accepting their congratulations and the next thing I know the band started up the melody to my lullaby.

Edwards's icy hands grabbed on to mine and as I used all my strength to pull back it was still no match for his. I caught sight of Alice hugging her arms around Jasper's waist as she watched me step on to the floor; my face I could feel was probably a violent red.

Edward pulled me in to his chest grabbing both my hands now and we began our first dance as husband and wife, I still shuddered at the thought but right now Happiness was taking over my emotions. I leaned my head on to Edwards's chest and smiled when I felt him press his cool lips to my head "I love you" he whispered in to my ear sending chills down my spine.

"Forever…for eternity" he whispered again finishing his statement. I pulled my head away and looked up at him; his smile tonight reached from ear to ear lighting up his face which lit up mine. My body loosened as the other couples in the room joined in for the dance and I felt like all the pressure was lifted from my shoulders.

His eyes again sucked me in and I pressed me eager lips to his not caring who was watching, he kissed back but kept it under control and I pulled away knowing that was all I was getting for now. "Patience Bella, patience"

My lips turned down in to a frown but as he kissed me on the forehead I smiled again and then my lullaby stopped and the band changed to a more upbeat song "thank you, for requesting that" I said as we walked back towards the tables. He kept his arm around my waist as he always did, it gave me a feeling of protection of safety and I wouldn't want it any other way but I pulled away suddenly a figure catching my eye, it made me uneasy.

There in the corner of the room in what seemed like the darkest part of the reception hall was a single man keeping his eyes only on the table not even looking up when a passerby gave him a polite smile "Who is that?" I asked feeling myself tense up, his uneasy vibe was rolling off of him in waves.

Edward followed me line of sight then shrugged "I don't know, I don't recognize him from town" I couldn't take my eyes off of his scruffy features. His hair a tangled mess his face looked like it hadn't been shaved in months. Suddenly his icy glare turned on me and I grabbed Edwards hand involuntarily but the man quickly stood up and turned away leaving my heart racing.

Edward squeezed my hand then let go about to follow, he didn't like that mans presence anymore than I did but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back "No, he must be a friend of Charlie's"

"I don't like it" he hissed catching sight with Alice and she skipped over excitedly "I don't know who he is Edward" she said icily, making me believe that he wasn't too happy as he spoke to her silently. Alice was watching him walk towards the front doors "well he's leaving so don't spoil this night Edward and try to relax" she smiled before turning to me "Bella this has all turned out amazingly, am I a good wedding planner or what" she asked taking my hand

"The best" I said with a smile though the image of that man still burned freshly in my mind, suddenly Alice's face scrunched up and her expression turned sour "ugh, the dog is here" my eyes widened with shock as I spun around looking "Jacob's here?" my voice a shear thrill.

Edward dropped my hand smelling him too, Edward had thanked Jacob numerous times of his gratefulness for taking care of me when he had left but Jacob was too stubborn to accept. Jacob Saved me form my downward spiral and brought me back to high spirits, only at the time I didn't know this would bring on strong feelings on Jacobs side and I also didn't know that I would have to hurt Jacob over and over again when I rejected his feelings so they wouldn't cloud my own, my feelings for Edward. I caught sight of Jacob's turned back as he slipped out one of the back doors "I'll be back" I said turning back to Edward giving him a small kiss on the cheek. His expression was pained but if I didn't go now I wouldn't know when I would see Jacob again, or even if there was going to be a next time.


	6. Chapter 6

I walked out after Jacob and the cool night air hit me head on and my teeth started to Chatter, I squinted my eyes trying to s

I walked out after Jacob and the cool night air hit me head on and my teeth started to Chatter, I squinted my eyes trying to see through the clouded night "Jacob?" I called out. I turned my head to my side hearing him scuff his shoes against the pavement.

"Hey" he mumbled, he was facing me and I saw his eyes trace my figure taking in the sight of me in my wedding dress "you look pretty" he said breaking the silence and I smiled. He sounded like a small child forced in to say something nice.

"I didn't think you would come" I said taking another step closer to him "but I'm glad you did" I saw his teeth glisten against his dark skin; they were as white as my dress.

But then his smiled disappeared and his face was hard again

"The night is still, it's odd" his statement caught me off guard and I stammered to find an answer "oh…" was all I could get out

"The packs out now, we've been tracking this strange scent all over town but then we loose it, whatever it is knows we're watching and he's quick to cover his tracks up" my heart started to pound they knew something was going on too.

"Do you think it has something to do with the missing hiker?" I asked worry in my voice. Jacob's eyes were distant like he was staring at something far away, he was thinking about my question and then he shrugged "we think so but we can't be sure, like I said this scent just disappears like from thin air"

we stood in silence for just a few seconds when I heard an ear rattling howl, Jacob's eyes met mine for a split second than shot towards the forest "I have to go…" he said taking one long last look at me and then he was gone the bushes that he passed still shaking as he shifted.

I made my way inside noticing that every one was dancing now, everyone except the Cullen family they were standing nervously in a circle passing quick glances to one another.

Edward was at my side at once taking my hand and leading my over to the rest of the family "what's going on?" I asked noticing that Jasper was pulling up a chair for Alice who willingly sat down.

"She had another vision" Edward said in a low whisper stopping me so I was standing next to Esme, she relaxed her hand on my shoulder and I smiled at her. It warmed me whenever she did motherly things to me, especially when my own mother couldn't be here.

"What did she see?" I asked not only to Edward but to everyone.

"I saw it through someone else's eyes again and I saw Bella…" she trailed off looking up at me her eyes filled with worry, Edwards's body tensed besides me.

"And…" I said afraid to hear more but I had to know. She sighed and went on "you were in the dark, you were scared and…and that's all"

Her face was twisted with frustration as she tried to remember more but she gave up. I jumped when I felt Charlie come up behind me "I'm going to head out Bells" Edward let go of my hand so Charlie could pull me aside.

"So soon?" I asked as he nodded "I just got called in to the station, another disappearance" I caught my breath and held it feeling my body tremble "I don't know what time I'll be home but don't worry too much" I nodded as he kissed me on the forehead and then he turned away and left, it felt like this night was crumbling down around me.

I looked around me noticing that most of the guests had already left; I didn't even know the time.

I turned back to the Cullen family who were all standing still thinking amongst themselves.

"We should search around" Carlisle said breaking the silence. Everyone else nodded in agreement except for me I stared on with worry. "Jacob's pack is already out there" Is poke up suddenly feeling 7 pairs of eyes on me.

Emmet laughed "that won't be a problem" he cracked his knuckles laughing now "they won't stand in our way" Edward spoke up snickering too, he faced me now "Bella your going home with Esme the rest of us are going to hunt down whatever's out there"

I shook my head violently in disagreement "you guys don't know what you're dealing with what if…" Edward took my face in his hands cutting me off by placing a finger to my lips "nothing will happen but I have to keep you safe" his breath hit my face, his eyes intent on fulfilling his promise to me.

"Lets go" Esme said coming up behind me "if you want to track anything down you better get a head start" her voice was directed towards everyone else. I looked over all their faces; Emmet of course was ready cracking his neck jumping up anxiously. Rosalie had her arms crossed probably blaming me for all this, like she always did. Alice and Jasper stood side by side, Alice still frustrated and Jasper calm as ever and then Edward looking at me then looking over to Carlisle who nodded "I agree with Esme" he then parted from our little crowd and everyone soon followed after him.

Edward took my hands in his kissing me softly on the lips "I'll be back soon, stay out of trouble" I nodded trying to smile but it was pointless I could only frown.


	7. Chapter 7

I anxiously paced back in forth in the living room of the Cullen's house. Esme sat on the couch nearest the TV sitting silently and motionlessly as she watched me.

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" I asked looking at the clock for the 5th time in about ten minutes.

"Patience Bella" she said smoothly and calmly I groaned in response

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me today" I muttered under my breath.

I sat down on the couch next to Esme, I had taken off my dress once back from the reception noticing that someone had gone back to my house getting me a change of clothes and placing it on the grand staircase.

I laid my head back on the couch and sighed impatiently trying to figure out why no one had called or even stopped by and I knew it was useless too worry but I did, I was also secretly angry. Trust the forces of nature to screw up my wedding night.

I glanced at the clock once more it was quarter to one in the morning "I should get home" I said my voice deflated and tired "Charlie's probably wondering where I am" Esme stood up too "you should stay here its safest-"

I cut her off by raising up my hand "I'll be fine I'm used tot his stuff by now" I smiled weakly and she smiled back "you really should stay"

I didn't listen though I was being stubborn at this point and I didn't listen to her calling after me as I walked out the door.

I drove home in a blind fury, I dreaded this night for weeks the only thing making me go through with this whole wedding was of course Alice's pushiness but that fact that I could spend this night with Edward doing what he had promised me weeks ago. Plus I had decided in my mind that my wedding would have been my last big human experience before my change.

It wasn't raining hard just yet but the air was filled with mist and the roads covered with fog, giving this quiet night and even spookier feel. I pushed my car to the limits hearing it wheezing on protest only made me push harder ignoring its pleas.

The last bend in the road before I hit the town's limits was coming up and soon I would be home. Home in my bed, waiting for Edward and sulking alone I sighed once more closing my eyes feeling my vision getting blurry from the tiredness and as I opened them back up three things happened right then, but this time unlike others it was like slow-motion. A figure standing on my side of the road had caught my eye making my reflexes turn the wheel to the left as to avoid hitting him.

My truck's wheels locked as it slid across the slicked road and all I could do then was grab on to my seats edge close my eyes and hold on for dear life, what happened after I didn't remember because the next thing I knew was my head smashing in to the windshield knocking me out cold.

My eyes fluttered open as I started to smell the strong scent of gasoline, it made me dizzy instantly. I looked around at my surroundings realizing I was still sitting in my front seat mashed up against the wheel, the drivers side of my truck bent around a tree.

I coughed a few times which sent a stinging pain through my head. With hesitant fingers I tried to stupidly brush away the pain but all I ended up brushing were a few glass shards that were sticking out of a gash on my forehead. I sat there for a second trying to get my head straight, smelling the blood from everywhere around me. I carefully leaned over the passenger's seat opening the door that was not lodged against a tree and I pulled myself out falling down in the dirt on my knees.

I didn't feel like anything was broken everything was just sore, really sore. My body was giving up now and so was my mind both just wanted to lie down and wait. Wait for someone to come and find me I almost did lie down but stopped myself when I heard the footsteps crossing the road, dragging across the pavement.

I started to shiver as they stopped right in front of me and I slowly looked up to see who the owner of the pair of legs was. I gasped and jumped back landing on my butt as the familiar face of the scruffy guest at the wedding stood in front of me.

His eyes looked down on me sending a chill up my spine, I didn't speak because I was afraid, I knew he was the figure that made me crash.

"Hello Bella" he said his voice low and harsh shooting through me like a knife

I took a loud gulp before answering "How…How do you know my name" his eyes sucked me in and I couldn't look away, for the life of me I couldn't look away. It felt like I was being hypnotized, all my neck muscles felt numb like they couldn't work for a second I had actually thought I broke my neck but if I did I wouldn't be alive.

In one quick motion he pulled me up roughly and I screamed out in pain not realizing until then how hurt I actually was. He pulled me by the collar of my flannel shirt until I was inches away from his face. His breath was heavy and cold and it had a scent like Edwards, I widened my eyes finally realizing what he was.

"I know everything about you Bella" he said again and as I stared at his eyes in one blink they went from brown to red, the sickly red you only see in a hungry vampires eyes. I gasped then held my breath unable to move from his strong grip.

He leaned forward towards my neck and I stood motionless as he smelt my skin, my hair than he grumbled in to my ear "you smell so good…" I felt the hot tears build up now and only two things flashed through my mind right then.

Firstly I was going to die, no matter how long he dragged this out I was going to die and secondly was Edwards face, smiling and happy the way he looked at me at the beginning of everyday and every minute of that day, I would at least die with that image.

He woke me up from my thoughts when he sent me flying to the ground landing in the dirt making me hit my head on the front tire well of my car. I sat there trying to breathe evenly as my vision refocused and then opened my eyes wide realizing he was moving towards me again.

I watched every move he made as he knelt down in front of me stroking my cheek with the back of his hand "do you know why I'm hear Bella?" he asked like we were old friends, like he was trying to start up conversation.

I shook my head wordlessly and he smirked "well I can image that you know I'm here for you but I'm not here per chance, no actually I'm here because a certain acquaintance of yours sent me"

I blinked a few times wincing as the pain in my head grew worse and then I felt the cold trickle of my blood run down my cheek. "Yes, yes you must know Jane"

My eyes widened in shock as he spoke again "you see they kind of surprised this on me, I was hunting in the mountains of Europe when I came across your friend Jane. She told me of you and how you're such a great prize to be won. She explained how much you know of our kind and she found it irritating that last time she visited you were still…well you" he chuckled to himself like he was telling a good joke I also didn't believe such a young girl could hold such essence but I was wrong you smell divine" he smiled wide showing me that he was licking his teeth in hunger.

He scratched at his beard looking away towards my car than back at me "she wants me to transform you into one of us; I promised I wouldn't go against my word but as you sit so helpless in front of me I'm afraid I can not resist" I cringed my face away as he took his finger pulling my hair so he could smell it again.


	8. Chapter 8

"BELLA

"BELLA!" Jacob's voice shook the trees around me and for the first time that night the forest was no longer silent. My Face was pushed against the cold hard earth and my breathing had slowed as the scruffy blood thirsty Vampire was about to press his colds lips against my neck.

I watched as above me a reddish-brown wolf jumped through the air making it look like he was flying. The man looked up in time to throw himself away from me, In a split second he had jumped back to the middle of the road with ease. Jacob missed him completely. I heard more howls from a distance and the enraged growling coming from Jacob's throat scared me as he jumped in front of me kicking up dirt as he landed.

The scruffy man was crouched and growling. It was silent around us as the mist turned to rain and I started to hyperventilate when I saw the rain carry the blood from my face letting it run in to a pool in the dirt.

The man made a sudden movement but Jacob was quicker lunging towards him and tackling him to the ground. I sat up then growing dizzier by the second; I didn't even know how much blood I had lost.

I watched helplessly as Jacob bit in to the mans arm, he didn't scream but some how he had pushed Jacob off sending him rolling back towards me. He crashed in to the bed of my truck shaking it to it's core, I watched in horror as he looked at me before jumping back up again howling, probably to call the pack.

It was silent for a second as both vampire and werewolf tried to grab their baring waiting for each others next move. I heard howling once more but this time it was closer, a lot closer and I held my breath waiting for them to come. Couldn't they move any faster?

As that thought flowed out of my mind, I jumped as a black flash jumped over my head. My car started to shake as one by one Sam's pack jumped on to my truck launching themselves over me landing in a line one by one along the side of the road facing the Vampire, their actions were menacing.

They jumped forward then back, some lifted off on two legs like they were trying to walk but they kept in place like they were being yanked back with a tight leash, some were more anxious than others to get their teeth on the man but Sam remained calm staring him down as Jacob joined the line to Sam's right.

The man snickered and then flew backwards towards the trees and the werewolves on silent command jumped forward following him in to the darkness, I remained there shaking and wet the only one left standing was Jacob.

He spun around on all fours walking over to me and bowing his head so he was at eye level, I tried to smile but I could only curl up one side of my face the other was covered with blood. He whimpered and started to lick at my cheek cleaning me up.

I weakly pushed his face away and he leaned up again walking behind my car, I closed my eyes trying to think clearer but opened them up when I heard a howl from the distance.

"Bella?" Jacob's voice was anxious as he jumped over the bed of my trunk and running over to me

"Jake…" I said weakly my eyelids drooping and my whole body soaked from head to toe.

He picked me up gently but swiftly and I cringed as I leaned in to his chest feeling the warmth from his body "I'm going to get you home, don't worry, your safe" his words comforted me and I knew was going to be okay for now and as he ran through the woods the motion put me to sleep.

I felt someone working on the gash in my head but I didn't open my eyes I was too tired then. The gauze pad felt cold on my skin and I tried my hardest to open my eyes but it was no use I only grumbled a little bit.

"Am I hurting you Bella?" a voice asked in a calm manner

"No" I murmured I kept my eyes close but jumped a little when I heard a door swinging open slamming against the wall

"Bella" the voice was velvet soft with tension in the words "Edward" I murmured recognizing the voice right away. I tried to open my eyes when If felt his cool finger against my cheek "don't move" he said kissing my forehead.

"Edward I need to get her cleaned up" I heard Carlisle again, Edward growled but as his fingers left my face I knew he had backed off. Carlisle was working on me again and as he pressed down on my head again I ripped open my eyes in pain.

It took a second for my vision to become clear and the first face I looked to was Edwards, his expression was pained as he looked on helplessly "Bella…"

"I'm so sorry" he said over and over again

I shook my head "it's my fault I shouldn't have left…." I trailed off as I saw the bloody rag that Carlisle placed on the table next to the bed I was in, it was soaked and it made my stomach do flips.

Edward grabbed on to my hand kissing it softly as I smiled "Did you find him?" I asked, Edwards expression suddenly hardened as he answered "he got away" his cold voice scared me and I dropped it at that suddenly remembering my savior.

"Jacob…" I said my voice was shaky. Edward sat down in a chair besides me and I turned my head to face him "he's out with Sam, their trying to hunt him down"

I nodded weakly "I shouldn't have left you, I should of-" he stopped there too pained to go on but I tried to reassure him "you did what was right, you were just trying to keep people safe"

"Stop trying to make me feel better Bella, he almost killed you, he could of if Jacob hadn't been there" I nodded in agreement watching as Carlisle left the room.

"You need your sleep" Edward said noticing my eyes were closing again "I don't want to I'm fine…" but my eyes failed me and they closed "I won't leave" he said squeezing my hand and as he started to hum my lullaby, I fell asleep.

I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or if I was awake but I heard voices around me, they were stressed and frustrated "How could you of not seen him Alice" I heard Edwards voice clearly but I remained still

"I did see him, I just saw him too late, is all…" her voice was irritated

"The Volturi sent him; I have never seen anything like him before. He posses powers I have never seen before" Carlisle was speaking now and then Esme joined in "I don't know what I was thinking letting her go like that, it was like I wasn't thinking clearly…"

"Manipulation" Jasper said quietly "I have heard about these kinds of powers before though scarce these men still walk amongst us holding greater powers then the Volturi in some cases, for Jane he was probably hard to fine"

"How is that?" Emmet asked he sounded farther away than the rest

"They are experienced hunters; they can even drop their scents when they don't want to be found"

I felt Edward grab on to my hand then and I got chills as his fingers brushed across my cheek, I smiled to myself. "We will find him Edward" I heard Carlisle speak

I heard a low growl at the bottom of Edward's throat and I opened my eyes then knowing I couldn't be dreaming, it felt too real.

"Bella" he said softly sitting down next to me again "His eyes" I said weakly a flutter of confusion crossed Edward's face but it was replaced by anger "they sucked me in and I felt like I was paralyzed" I moved my eyes from his face looking around as everyone stood around the bed I was in, looking down at me concern in every one of them.

"Manipulation, speed, hypnosis, he can even make a whole forest grow quiet" Jasper muttered and I sat up.

Edward kept his hand on my back helping me as I held my head, I groaned from the migraine I had now "I've never seen anything like it" Carlisle said as he took a step towards me checking my bandages.

"How does that feel, tender?" I nodded as he pressed down in certain spots of my forehead; Edward took a deep breath looking away towards Jasper "Sam's pack hasn't found him yet, they said his scent disappeared near one of the missing hiker's camp site, who knows where he could be now"

Everyone nodded "but we will find him" Edwards's voice was menacing and hard, his jaw tightened as I grabbed on to his hand "He won't give up will he" as I spoke images of Victoria rushed through my head, it was like history was repeating itself.

"He will be hard to control, he can not be tamed, Jane had to of known that or else she wouldn't of gone looking for him in the first place" Carlisle said as he stepped back from me towards the door "I'll be in the study" he said looking at Esme as she nodded she then left the room too.

I looked up at Alice and smiled, she was on the other side of me sitting down on the bed "I'm sorry about tonight, I mean I saw it, I saw it happen…" she stopped her sentence short and her eyes tightened "It was like I was standing right there watching it happen and when we went to go and look for you we ran into that dog Quil and he told us you were already here…" she sat up again "why are my visions so late to happen?" she asked herself staring down at the ground.

"We don't know what we're dealing with" Jasper said, he was looking out the window watching as the rain pattered against the glass running down like a waterfall.

I swung my legs over the bed standing up too quickly. I almost feel back as the blood rushed back to my head but Edward's hands caught me steadying me "you should really be laying down Bella" his voice was filled with concern and I turned to him placing my fingers softly on his lips "I'm okay, I promise" I smiled then and honestly I felt much better, except for the fact that a lethal Vampire was on the loose in Forks.

"I have to get back to Charlie, he's out there it's not safe for-" Edward cut me off "Rosalie is keeping an eye on him, she has already left besides haven't you already tried once to get home Bella what were you thinking?"

I shrugged as he grabbed on to my hand "I just wanted to see if he was alright, I needed to know that he wasn't in any danger" my eyes pleaded for Edward to understand and he nodded telling me he did, the then wrapped my up in his iced arms kissing my on my head "you won't leave my sight again, I promise you" and as I wrapped my hands around his neck I knew he was serious.


	9. Chapter 9

"Couldn't find him anywhere" Jacob said as he barged through the door of the Cullen's house, it was no surprise, he was expect

"Couldn't find him anywhere" Jacob said as he barged through the door of the Cullen's house, it was no surprise, he was expected. Quill and Embry remained at the door as I watched Jacob walk towards me, Edward's hand tightened around my waist just a fraction of a bit but it was enough to be territorial.

Jacob stopped about three feet in front of us, his face scrunched up a little at the smell that repulsed him so much but he shook it off quickly "his scent disappeared again, filthy bloodsucker" he mumbled the last part looking back at his hesitant sidekicks who were surveying the house with quick eyes.

"you guys shouldn't be looking for him, I'll be fine" I protested looking up at Edward as I spoke, his jaw tightened as he shook his head "Bella he won't stop, unless we do something he's going to keep coming back" I shuttered at the thought watching as Jacob folded his arms over his chest nodding.

I sighed looking back at Quill and Embry "Why is Jane trying so hard" I asked aloud "It's a game to her, she likes to have fun" Jasper had entered the room as he spoke and I turned to face him. His face was likes tone but he sent a wave of calmness over me and I stopped worrying.

"Well than what are we waiting for, it can't be fun for her if I'm already changed"

"No!" Edward roared making me jump a little "you promised you would wait"

"Yeah until after the wedding" I said turning to face him now "and guess what it's after the wedding!" I shot back again firing at will showing him my ring. Edwards's expression hardened

"We're not discussing this now" he said his voice hard, like I was a child.

I heard Jacob snicker behind me and I shot him a look "shouldn't you be leaving?" I asked ice in my tone, Jacob through up his arms in mock surrender "we'll keep looking" he stopped looking at me and looked over to Edward, Quill and Embry walked back outside and soon after; after one quick look my way Jacob followed them shutting the door behind him.

I clenched my fists together in anger "why can't you just side for me for a change" Edward smiled at my attempt at anger but he ignored me turning to Jasper "Has Alice seen anything yet?"

Jasper looked at me then back at Edward nodding and he got the message "I'll be right back" he said not looking at me as he followed Jasper in to the other room.

I stood in the silence of the foyer listening in for a just a whisper and soon enough the house echoed with Edwards growl "WHAT!" he yelled storming back in to the other room with Jasper keeping up with his pace "Stay calm Edward this is no time to overreact" my eyes widened as he walked over to me grabbing my hand and pulling me abruptly towards the door, almost yanking my arm out of it's socket.

"Edward where are we going?" I asked worry growing in my voice, as he dragged me along I turned back in time to see Jasper sigh and shake his head with frustration, this was starting to not make sense.

As we stepped outside Jaspers affect on me started to wear off and I was shaking in confusion, Edward opened up my passenger door for me pushing me in not even letting my stop my foot on the ground for protest.

The Volvo sped down the street at an alarming rate and for the first few minutes I didn't say a word, I surrendered at will. I was leaning up against the passenger side door so I was facing Edward, his knuckles where whiter than bone as he clenched the steering wheel I gulped afraid he might snap it in half.

"What did Alice see Edward?" I asked putting as much patience in my voice as possible, though I was dying for an answer inside. He didn't answer at first all I heard was his teeth click together as he bit down. "Edward…" I said pressing on, he wasn't ignoring me now.

I looked out the window waiting for him to speak growing nervous as we reached the towns limits "Where are you taking me!" I shrieked shattering the silence "we're getting as far away from here as possible" he finally spoke looking over at me as I clutched the door handle wishing he would stop "Edward what's going on?!" I asked my voice still in a high pitch, the speedometer was reading 110 mph now.

"He's not giving up until he finds you; he's already remembered your scent"

"So what we're going to keep running for the rest of our lives?" I asked and he pressed down on the gas pedal harder

"No they're already planning on an attack back home, I don't want you anywhere near us"

"You're leaving me?" my voice grew soft "No of course not Bella, be reasonable I just don't want you anywhere near the rest of them"

"There's something you're not telling me Edward, and I want to know what it is"

He sighed deeply and I could tell that in his eyes he was trying to beat around the bush and come up with another story but I knew better that he wouldn't lie to me right now. We took a sharp left and it made me fly in to the passenger side door "put your seatbelt on Bella" Edward spoke in a stern voice and I quickly did as I asked.

I knew where we were going now, we were on our way to Seattle probably to a hotel or some creepy underground dungeon, at this point in time I didn't know how far Edward would go to keep me safe.

"Where are we going to stay in Seattle?" I asked looking over at him letting him know I wasn't as clueless as I led on to be.

"I'm taking you to a hotel and if that doesn't work than we're going to head up to Denali"

"Denali" I repeated a little dumbfounded, he was taking drastic measures "yes, you'll be safest in Denali but we'll try to stay in Seattle as long as we can"

I shook my head staring straight ahead out the window "It's never going to stop is it?" I kept my eyes away from his face, afraid of what it might look like. He took another sharp turn but I gripped the edges of my seat remaining completely still "I'm bad for you Bella why can't you see that?" his tone was pained and I felt the hot tears swelled up blurring my vision

"No…" I whispered clearing my throat slightly "If anything this is my fault" he let out a sharp laugh but the corners of his mouth still hung down "when are you going to stop blaming yourself for every little thing that happens" the car started to slow down as the sign for the Seattle hotel came in to view "When I'm no the weakest part of this family" I said lowering my voice to a whisper.


	10. Chapter 10

I clutched on to Edwards hand as he quickly whisked me towards the doors, being careful as to not lift me up too high from the ground causing glares from curious eyes. As we walked towards the Hotel's doors I looked around us, at the tree tops, in the shadows of the woods expecting to see a pair of red blood thirsty eyes staring back but there was nothing and a wave of relief washed over me suspecting me to think that jasper tagged along too.

"Single room, please" Edward sounded irritated and I squeezed his hand as the desk clerk smiled up at us "Name please?" she asked as she started to noisily type away at the keyboard before us. As Edward gave out his information I looked around at the other guests. Some were enjoying their lunch in the dining area just visible from the lobby, a girl played with her father tossing a ball back and forth not even a few feet away from me, and I smiled as an elderly man picked up his wife's luggage lugging it outside, it pained me sometimes though seeing how everyone else was so carefree and here I was a nervous wreck fearing for my life.

I didn't notice Edward had already booked a room until I felt myself being pulled again, I tried not to bump shoulders with too many people but it was hard when Edward was in such a hurry. I excused myself more than enough times when I felt like I had enough beatings "Edward will you slow down" I was irritated now too as he shoved open the stairwells doors.

I groaned I hated stairs "He's out there Bella" I stopped dead in my tracks on the first landing "he is…" I whispered, Edward turned himself around placing both hands on my shoulders and leveling his face towards mine "its okay your safe"

"I know I'm safe but what about all those people downstairs, Edward they don't even know"

"I know"

His voice soothed me but not enough to worry about the dining people or the little girl and her father.

He kissed me softly on the forehead before grabbing my hand and turning back around "Jasper and Emmett are out there, there not going to fight him yet but I don't know how long Emmett can last before he makes a move"

I smiled thinking about Emmett probably growing more impatient by the second as they waited for the man to try and attack this populated place.

After walking three flights of stairs Edward led me down a long narrow hallway stopping at the second door, He took a card from his pocket sliding it through the doors key pad quickly and slipped the card back in his pocket gracefully, if that would have been me I would of fumbled around with it for a minute or two.

I walked past him as he closed the door sighing remembering the last time I was in a hotel room, it wasn't a memory I liked to remember. As a slid my fingers across the bed spread I remembered how hard it was to be away from Edward and it's still the same to this day. It's like he's a part of me and when he leaves part of me leaves with him. I turned around feeling him grab my hand kissing me on the head.

The thick shade was already pulled over the window letting no light in what so ever the shadows in the room darker than they needed to be, even with Edward with me I felt as if something was lurking in a corner waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

I sat on the end of the lumpy bed closing my eyes trying to clear my head of all the dread and fear that washed over me, I felt useless and helpless "why are you doing this for me, can't I be there when you find him"

"No" Edward said through clenched teeth as he peaked out from behind the shade "it's too dangerous, you know what he could do to you…" I saw his body tense as he said that last part "stop kicking yourself, I'm okay, see still here alive" I stood up wrapping my arms around his waist leaning my head on the back of his shoulder kissing the back of his neck "I'm alright, I can handle myself"

He unwrapped my arms placing them around his shoulders as her turned around, his icy lips pressed against mine and I kissed back eagerly trying to make the moment last. I gasped and stepped back catching my breath from his kiss and from the image of Jasper walking through the sliding glass window "he's left, were he's going we're not sure Emmett's following him now"

"You think he's going to try and pull something" Edward stared at me as he spoke to Jasper "We think he's going to circle around here tonight waiting to see what our next move is"

"Then we'll stay here tonight, leave in the morning"

"Denali" Jasper said it like a statement and not a question. My eyes widened the last place I wanted to go was Denali, with Tanya and the others.

Edward Nodded and Jasper took a quick look my way then he was gone, leaving the heavy shade to flap from his exit. I sighed as I watched the shade close again leaving us with just the dull lamp as our light.

I watched at Edwards hard expression, this was bugging him more than it needed and if I was brave enough I would tell him right now that he should go with him and leave me but I knew that thought probably hadn't crossed his mind.

"It's going to be okay" He smiled slightly

"you shouldn't be the one doing the reassuring" he dropped my hand walking over to the small table that stood in the corner of the room near the darkest shadow of the room. He clutched the sides of the table looking down at the hotels complimentary notepad, his eyes scanned the room and I knew he was thinking of a way to get out of this place safely.

It was so quiet in the room that I jumped when I heard a howl from the distance "Is Sam's pack out there?" I asked confused now, Edward just nodded "their stubborn dogs, Jacob thought it would be best for him to follow make sure we don't screw up" I nodded my head once sitting down on the bed again, the springs bounced me up and then settled.

I looked behind me at the clock on the bedside table and yawned noticing it was close to four o'clock "your exhausted you should rest" Edward walked up to me sitting down beside me so I could rest my head on his shoulder I yawned again shaking my head "No I'm fine" Edward smiled "sleep my love" he said his voice velvet and soft I felt tingles run through my skin.

He started to hum my lullaby and it wasn't until then that I realized how tired I actually was. I closed my eyes feeling the tiredness wash over me sending me in to a dreamless sleep.

My eyes broke open and I sat up making myself dizzy from the sudden jump

"Bella what's wrong?" Edward sat up too taking his arm from around my waist, his anxious eyes pierced through my skin and I started to calm down "nothing bad dream is all" I smiled with reassurance and he smiled lifting up my hand and kissing my finger with the ring on it "you may not be safe in your dreams but your safe in my arms" he murmured against my palm which he was kissing now making my heart flutter.

I looked over at the clock which was telling me it was three in the morning "I need some air" I said lifting up his head by my hand kissing him lightly on the lips. When he pulled away he searched my face for a second probably trying to find the answer to my sudden awakening but I said nothing, I just swung my legs over the side of the bed walking over to the sliding glass door that led out to the hotels patio.

My hand had just reached around the curtain latching on to the doors handle when Edward grabbed my hand pulling it away "what do you think your doing" he said his voice soft against my ear, I turned to him with a raised eyebrow "getting some fresh air" I said confused but he just shook his head "It's too dangerous out there, your better off just opening a window"

I pulled my hand away from his and placed it back on the handle "I'll be fine, I'm just going to step outside for a quick breath and I'll come back in" his body tensed as the squeaky door slid open "you can come if that makes you feel better" he sighed and than muttered something under his breath as he stepped out first scanning the woods. I stepped out behind him and the frigid night air hit my face making the cold sweat on the back of my neck disappear at once.

I stepped to his side and he watched me carefully as I stepped to the iron gates of the patio placing my hands on the freezing bars. I lifted my face up to the sky taking in a deep breath, eyes closed. The images of my nightmare flashed before my closed eyes and I remembered it vividly.

Edward fighting off something I couldn't see, Jacob standing in front of me the hair on the back of his neck standing on end like a dog's did when protecting his territory. I had woken up after I heard the ear piercing growl coming form the dark shadows, it was ferocious and scared me even now when I was awake and completely safe, and it still scared me.

I turned myself around leaning up against the gate staring at Edward as he stared back "Happy now, no danger here"

"This doesn't feel right, I can't even smell him-" he cut his sentence off and I spun around as his eyes darted towards the woods, a shattering growl erupted from his chest and I covered my ears as Edward flew over me, like thunder he crashed in to another figure mid air.

"Edward!" I screamed, immediately covering my mouth afterwards afraid of the lobby clerk below us hearing. Edward and the figure crashed in to the ground sliding in to a boulder that had the hotels name plated in to it, it was debris in a matter of seconds.

Without thinking I spun around crashing through the room towards the door, I was running so fast that I tripped over my bag landing on the ground with a thud but I quickly lunged my self forward and I was back on my feet again. I slammed the door open stopping in the hallway and in my confusion I tried to remember what way the staircase was, when I saw the sign **STAIRS** pointing down towards my right I ran again. This wasn't happening was all I thought, I didn't think anything would be out there. I knew who was out there but was he really crazy enough to act out in front of the humans that surrounded this place.

I almost fell backwards then as I halted to a stop not wanting to touch the scruffy man as he appeared in front of me, like a blur he was there smirking and all I could think at that exact moment was what happened to Edward.

I turned around running now, faster than I thought I could go and as I passed back our room my mouth fell open at the mess he had caused by crashing through the sliding door, glass was shattered everywhere and fear flooded over me as he was in front of me again.

With a blur of his hand he pushed me back against the wall nearly sending me through it; his face was closer this time compared to the last. I could feel his breath on my cheek, its smell I sucked in through my nose. It was nowhere near as sweet as Edwards and as I thought of his name the tears came in to my eyes "Where's Edward" I let out as I heard footsteps running up the stairs, the hotel staff had to of heard the noise by now. I closed my eyes not wanting to see what was coming for those people.

I heard the growl again and as I opened my eyes I saw Edward come for my left sending the man crashing through our room again. I looked towards my right again, still scared stiff against the wall I was shoved in to, the way my body had been pushed in to it left a dent in the plaster. I heard the footsteps closing in and not wanting to be caught I ran around the corner nearest me to the other side of the hotel where the second staircase would be. My footsteps echoed through the hall as I broke out in to a sprint again and pretty soon my feet were a blur as I flew down the stairwell trying my hardest to concentrate on not falling. My hand clutched on to the stairs bars as they slid down next to my body.


	11. Chapter 11

My bare feet hit the went pavement and as they crunched against the gravel I kept running, if anything the soreness of my feet made me run faster. I stopped at the edge of the woods as the trees swayed around me from the wind that had picked up. My hair flew across my face and my body started to shiver mostly out of fear. The street lamps in the hotels driveway were dull and I squinted to see in to the forest shadows.

At this point I was looking for anything, a movement or shadow but I saw nothing. The blood pulsed through my veins and my heart accelerated. I whipped my head to the side as I heard a tree crackle like thunder and I was off again, dodging broken branches and rocks as I followed the sound in to the woods. I heard an owl somewhere off in the distance cooing as I ran deeper in to darkness.

Something caught my hand then and I sucked in a breath preparing to scream but another hand cupped over my mouth "shhh" the voice whispered in to my ear "it's Emmett" the now familiar voice said as he pulled me back letting his hand drop from my mouth. I spun around as he turned his back towards me and without question I wrapped my arms around his neck hosting myself on to his back and like that he was off. The chilled wind whipped my face like knifes as the forest became a blur "where is he?" I asked my voice a frantic shrill.

"A few miles ahead" Emmett yelled back to me. As Emmett slowed down I started to panic afraid what I might see next, whether it was the scruffy man dead or even worse Edward. I closed my eyes feeling the tears rush in to my eyes like a floodgate was just opened. The wind helped to keep them back but I knew sooner or later they would escape my traitorous eyes. Emmett was close to a stop but I jumped anyways landing on my knees my palms digging in to the dirt from the force.

Emmett didn't laugh though this time, his face was like stone as he turned around holding out his hand for me to grab on to and I did, I flung up landing on my feet lightly and Emmett let go of my hand. I kept up with his pace as he snapped every branch he walked in to clearing the path for me.

I heard another loud crash of thunder and I closed my eyes praying to God that Edward was okay, please let him be okay. We walked out to a clearing and my heart jumped as Edwards raged voice filled the air

"Why did she send you!" he yelled and I ran ahead at first sight.

Edward had the scruffy man pinned up against a tree which was teetering back and forth like it was about to snap back. His arm crushing his throat and the scruffy man gasped to get the words out. Edward pushed down on him harder and the scruffy man let out a pained yell but it was replaced by a growl as he refused to answer.

"Keep her back Emmett!" Edward yelled again keeping his eyes on the blood thirsty vampire in front of him. Emmett grabbed me by the elbow and I was behind him within a split second. I took in the scene before me checking every part of Edwards's body making sure nothing was scratched or ripped off, he was perfectly fine.

I blinked back the tears that were trying to escape as I watched with horror when the scruffy man looked my way "she smells so good" he said his attention fully on me until Edward pushed down harder "Don't look at her!" Edwards's voice was full of warning and rage. His eyes coal black like the first day I ever laid eyes on him.

"Where's Jasper" I whispered afraid my voice would send the scruffy man's eyes back towards me again.

"He went back to get the others" Emmett whispered back keeping his eyes on the scruffy man waiting for him to try and make a move.

"Why did she send you!" Edward yelled again this time louder and deeper scaring me now. "She feels she has potential" the scruffy man managed to get out as the pressure deepened "she wants her in the family and she has sworn that nothing will stop her from succeeding" I felt the wet mud start to seep through my jeans from my fall but I ignored it, the wind made the trees sway again, the way my hair flapped over my face sent the scruffy man over the edge and he pushed back at Edward making the large tree fall completely crashing against the ground.

He got loose from Edward's grip and before I could even hold my breath to scream I was being tackled to the ground by Edward his crushing force knocked the wind out of me and I looked above me in horror as Emmett ran in to the scruffy man taking him of course and back in to the woods.

Edward was crouched over me keeping his eyes on mine as I caught my breath and once well enough I wrapped my arms around his neck the tears coming out. "Are you okay?" he asked his voice soft again relaxing me as I nodded my head "I'm fine" I said over and over again between my quick kisses. I cried against his lips feeling the salt water run in to my mouth. He kissed back but stopped to lift my up in his arms "Emmett can only hold him back for so long" he said in to my ear as I cried in to his chest, the comforting feeling of his icy skin made the tears come out harder because I knew he was okay, but was I?

I kept my eyes closed as he ran through the woods while cradling me in his arms, I clutched on to his shirt feeling my fingers burning but I didn't care I needed him to stay with me, I couldn't let him go.

"Where are we going?" I asked after what seemed like a half hour of running

"Denali" Edward said without thinking twice about it "you'll be safer there; Alice's vision was late again"

"What did she see?" I asked afraid of what the answer might be "Jane's coming, she's coming for you" his voice was hard and his hold on me tightened like he didn't want to let go either.

"He was right, she won't stop" my voice was noticeably shaky even against the wind "It's going to be okay no one will touch you again" the image of that first night I met the scruffy man flashed through my head and then the image of me shoved up against the wall tonight, he could of done away with me right then but he didn't, he could of easily killed me that first night but he moved slowly like he knew Jacob would be coming. My brow furrowed maybe he was just putting on a show, maybe he was tricking us in to thinking Jane was actually coming. I mean he's fooled around with Alice's visions before he could be doing it again. These thoughts flooded my mind just like the tears flooded my eyes my mind was churning up all theses different ideas, different scenarios but I kept quiet sometimes my mind was even more confusing to me.

As we ran through the darkness I shut my eyes feeling more tired than I ever had before. My toes felt like icicles and I had a feeling that by tomorrow I would be down one. The drowsiness took hold of my thoughts and replaced them with nightmares as I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I awoke in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar sounds and an unfamiliar face that made me jump out of bed ready to defend myself if needed. The woman standing before me smirked as she folded her arms over her chest "your awake" her voice made my jaw drop. It was as smooth as Rosalie's and even quieter than Alice's. Her form fitting clothes made me jealous in every way possible and her light toned hair waved gently around her face making my hair look like a brittle rat's nest.

My heart pounded against my chest as I watched the women move like a dancer towards the drapes that covered the window. She opened them coolly and quickly the light hitting her face angelically my eyes darted around the room searching for Edward's perfect face but he was nowhere.

The room was tidy but small with only a single bed and what looked like a bookshelf holding piles of clothes. The tanned paint on the walls shadowed the dim light making it look darker than it should have been and I felt like screaming but before I could she answered the burning question that ballooned in my head "Edward is right downstairs, I'll go tell him you're awake"

The mysterious woman walked swiftly to the other side of the room stopping before the already opened door, she turned my way looking me up and down like I was her competition, for what I wasn't sure. "there's clothes over there, choose what you wish" her voice held a bit of dissatisfied taste like she was mad I would be wearing whoever's clothes they were "I'll tell Edward to knock upon entering"

Her well educated words made me feel like I hadn't gone to school at all and I shuddered as she left the room closing the thick wooden door behind her. I stood there for what seemed like the longest time not moving even a fraction of an inch as I tried to process what had happened since I had fallen asleep. I had guessed all on my own as I walked over to the shelves stocked with clothes that I had to be in Denali and that the way that woman looked at me hinted that she was Tanya.

I grabbed the first pieces of clothing my fingers touched and luckily for me the shirt and pants were so in style it made the clothes I was wearing look like they were picked up at a flee market. Hurriedly I slid the light blue v-neck sweater over my head hearing the static as my hair stuck to the fabric. The tan cargo pants fit comfortably as did the sweater and I felt cleaner compared to before in my mud stained jeans.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror brushing my fingers through my hair trying to straighten it out picking out twigs and leaves as I went along. After, I caught site of a pair of rolled up socks and thanked the heavens above that my toes could finally find refuge in the cotton fabric.

I wiggled my toes in the warm socks then heard A knock on the door "come in" I said my voice groggy and quiet. Edward opened the door slowly and entered when he saw that I was innocently sitting on the end of the bed I had slept on the night before "how are you feeling?" he asked as he quickly made his way over to me scooping me up in to his icy arms.

I felt the soreness in my back as he squeezed me as tightly as he could reminding me that I had made a dent in the hotel's wall "I'm alright" I lied as he let me down making it easy access for him to find my lips, he wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me as closely to him as possible. I kissed him as hard and passionately as I could and surprisingly enough instead of pulling away he invited my kiss with guilty pleasure. "you look good in blue" he said smiling against my lips and I laughed tickling my lips.

I felt myself falling back on the bed as his kisses moved down my neck settling on my throat, I gasped for air as my breathing became uneven and his hands lingered on my leg. "Edward" I managed to get out my tone as even as possible. He just murmured as he kissed my neck over and over again finally I controlled myself enough to place my hands on his cheeks pulling his face up to mine.

His eyes were still like black coal and I felt guilty. It was obvious he hadn't eaten in days and I knew it was because of my safety that he hadn't gone hunting in awhile. "Can we just slow down for a minute" as the words left my lips I began to kick myself for it, I always loved when Edward got carried away like this and I hated it when he was the one to stop but now it was me stopping him, it was so unbelievable my head couldn't even wrap around it quit yet.

He rolled off of me and on to his back intertwining our fingers holding them up in the air watching as my ring caught the light. I rested my head against his shoulder as he laid closer next to me kissing the side of my forehead letting his lips linger on my skin for a moment. "I'm so sorry this has happened" he said breaking the silence between us. All I could do was shake my head; he was still blaming himself when he didn't need too. "If only I had stayed inside…" I started to speak but he cut me off by placing a finger to my lips "Alice and Rosalie are trying to drive him as far away as possible, he just has so many tricks up his sleeve I don't know how long we can keep him away"

I nodded agreeing too strongly with him, the way Edward's expression twisted as he said this made me believe that he was a mystery even to the well educated Cullen family and there was still a knot twisting in my stomach as I thought about my reasoning from last night, that in some dreadful way Jane had nothing to do with this, that it was somebody else after me I just didn't know who.

I took a deep breath switching back between the pros and cons of telling Edward what I thought in my head. The pros were that if we knew who sent him (if he hadn't sent himself) then we could get this over with, we could go right to the source and just end this all. The cons was my mind was failing on me and I would sound like an idiot, self-conscious that my logic was as unreasonable as the rest.

I sat up still keeping my hand intertwined with Edward's and I took a deep breath, right now the pros outweighed the cons "Edward maybe-" just then the door opened and Edward sat up too as Carlisle entered the room "Is everyone here?" I asked looking over at Edward as he stared over at Carlisle nodding his head to a silent question.

"Yes everyone is downstairs Bella" Carlisle answered for me. Edward stood up then and Carlisle spoke "we need you back downstairs, Jasper thinks he might have found a good enough way to surround Vincent"

"Vincent?" I asked confused as I remained seated on the bed "he told us his name last night" Edward spoke meeting my confused gaze, all I could do was nod as it registered in my head that the scruffy man finally had a name.

Edward walked over to the door Carlisle was standing before but I stopped him "Wait, what are you guys planning?" I stood up too feeling out of the loop, how long had I slept for?

"We're planning on an attack" Edward turned around to face me but I remained where I stood shaking my head. "Why won't he just stop" my voice was quiet and a pained expression fell over Edward's face "he'll stop at nothing" Carlisle answered for him, he must have already been filled in on what happened the night before.

The roaring of a plane flying low filled the silence and I felt my mouth dry out "I'm coming with you" my voice was stern and definite I had already made my decision in there plan

"Out of the question" Edward answer immediately, Carlisle sighed and stepped out of the room, this was a conversation he didn't want to get himself in to.

"Why not, maybe if I'm there it will distract him enough for you to do what ever you want to the guy" my voice was rising towards the end as I felt my temper hit the ceiling. Edward kept his cool as I intertwined my fingers, something I did when I wasn't trying to punch something.

He walked over to me taking my clenched fist in to his, the coldness started to numb my fingers and I released them. "Bella the last thing I need is for you to be with us tonight" that last word stuck out like a sore thumb "tonight, your fighting him tonight!" my anger was replaced by fear as he nodded.

"Like I said Rosalie and Alice can only keep him away for so long, she's already called saying he's starting to change his direction back to us" so that's what the silence was for, Jasper's plan wasn't the only reason Carlisle came upstairs. He probably didn't say it aloud afraid he might scare me more than I've already been scared.

Edward kept a hold of my hand and without another word he led me out of the room and down the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13

The creaky stairs led us down in to the kitchen, it was slightly larger than the room I had slept in but only by a few feet I could already tell that Tanya's family didn't collect money like the Cullen's did. I caught Tanya's glare as Edward led me over to a large wooden table where everyone else was seated around.

I blushed mildly and then looked away as Edward pulled up a chair for me right next to where he was already seated. I could still feel Tanya's eyes on me as Jasper began to speak tracing a line with a pencil on a map of what looked like the town we were in. I kept my eyes on Jasper's finger as he swiftly drew lines and circles in certain places where everyone would split up and then meet back together, they were planning on herding Vincent to a certain area on the map and by the looks of it; it was somewhere in the middle of the mountain ranges around here.

"Okay I think it would be best if Me and Edward head up to the East, Carlisle you and Emmett should go up towards the West" Jasper's words echoed off as my own mind took over. Edward shifted uneasily in his chair and his voice woke me out of my current dreamless state.

"I'm staying with Bella" he said his voice stern and upset. Jasper looked towards me and I looked up for the first time since I sat down "Edward I think it's best for Bella to go off with Tanya-"

"No" Edward said slowly his nostrils flaring as he tried to make himself clear.

"Yes" Carlisle broke in, his voice a lot more demanding then Edward's. Edward opened his mouth to speak but Tanya stole his spotlight turning the attention her way. She was the only one not sitting down at the table, instead she was leaning against the Door post her arms folded across her chest in the same way she did earlier.

"I think it's a good idea Jasper, I mean who else to show her how this really goes done better than me" she looked over to me as she spoke smirking as if she was going to enjoy herself a little later on, a wave of fear washed over me but I quickly shook it off turning my face towards Edward who was looking down at me his face torn on what decision would be best for me.

I placed my hand on his arm rubbing it soothingly "I'll be fine" my eyes were wide as I said this, I was trying my best to convince him and with my eyes this open the air would keep my tears back.

"Fine" he said still staring at me but then his eyes darted towards Tanya's, the way her face curled up in to a smile of joy made me shake in my seat, for someone who was supposed to be protecting me tonight I felt oddly unsafe.

"She'll be in good hands" Tanya said her words easing Edward's face just a little Tanya winked over at Edward and he flinched making me jealous, it wasn't until then that I remembered the story of how Tanya showed interest in Edward years ago, my ring should keep her at bay.

"Tanya if she comes back harmed in any way I-" Esme cut him off then "that's enough Edward" I jumped startled that she was even here, she gave me her warmest smile as she stepped from what looked like a family room that was attached to the kitchen.

"I have a bad feeling about this Jasper" Edward growled focusing his anger on his strategic brother "you can trust Tanya, she's a good fighter, Bella will be out of harms way with her" and with that Jasper and everyone else was back to work on their plan and by the looks of their eager faces I felt like the only one dreading tonight.

Edward kept his eyes on me as he grabbed on to my hand under the table rubbing his thumb in little circles on the top of my hand, every once in awhile he would twist the ring on my finger around and around trying to calm my pounding heart. I looked up at the clock that hung on the wall it was already One O'clock, there had to be at least Six hours until nightfall.

I folded my arms over my chest rubbing my hands over my elbows trying to stop my body from shaking, the trees swayed outside blowing my hair around my face I as I stood before the opened window, the only light coming through was from the full moon that had peeked out from the dense clouds.

It was almost spooky when the sun fell behind the trees, taking the comforting sounds of the birds and cars driving by with it, it was completely silent. I turned my head towards the sound of Edward lying on the bed completely still his hands folded over his chest breathing heavily.

I walked over to him and he smiled, his teeth lighting up the room. I lay down next to him and he took me up in to his arms allowing me to rest my head on his chest my head moving up and down with his breathing. "You ready?" I asked lifting up my face so I could see his, his smile disappeared letting the corners of his mouth fall down in to a frown "I'm not ready to leave you" his voice shook me as he spoke, his words shot through me like knives, because I wasn't ready to leave him either.

At around three o'clock this afternoon Alice and Rosalie had returned beating Vincent to the punch but they warned us he would be here soon enough. With Vincent's incredible power of hiding his scent it was hard to tell if he wasn't right outside now watching and waiting like the night before when he tried to make off with me, if it wasn't for Edward I might not be here now in this room and in his arms.

There was a light tap on the door and Alice walked in almost right after "It's time Edward" her voice wasn't its usual happy tone, it was gloomy. I started to feel the tears as Edward sat up taking me with him, his arms remained around me and Alice nodded once leaving us alone for a few minutes.

"There's still time, you can still stay behind" I shook my head at his proposal "wherever you're going I'm going" I said my voice final. He sighed taking his arms from my waist but my skin didn't miss his touch for long because his hands already rested on my cheeks.

He leaned his face towards mine and I jumped forward thrusting my lips to his, After one long hard kiss he pulled away his lips weren't curved up into a smile like usual instead they were still turned down in to a frown, his eyes wide as he took one long look at my face almost making me feel like this was the last time we would be together.


	14. Chapter 14

I felt the jitters erupt in my stomach as I stepped outside with Edward hand in hand. The night had cooled down considerably and lucky for me Tanya had a few heavy jackets lying around, not that she needed them or anything.

The Cullen's and the Denali family all stood around in a loose circle, me and Edward walked off like a loose meteor. He stopped walking just by the edge of the forest wrapping his hands around my waist pulling me close to him "It's going to be alright" I said reaching my shaking hand to his icy cheek, he leaned in to my hand kissing my wrist as he closed his eyes.

"It's killing me that I can't be there to protect you"

"Me too but we can trust Tanya can't we?"

He opened his eyes then locking me in like bird to it's pray even under the moonlight the color of his pupils looked ominous, threatening but looks like this never bothered me they actually took on the opposite effect they comforted me, warming me up inside no matter how cold it was.

It took him a minute to answer and through clenched teeth he spoke "I hope we can trust her" a sharp chill ran up my spine making me drop my hand going limp at my side

"What do you mean you hope?" I asked the feeling of fear rose up in my voice causing alarm to Edward.

He wrapped his arms completely around me pulling me up in to a hug, my feet floating off the ground.

"I mean that Tanya can lose her head in fights like this, just promise me you'll watch yourself" he whispered the information I didn't want to hear in to my hot ear

"I will" I promised the bravery sinking form my body into an invisible puddle under my feet, I was seriously considering staying behind but I was part of the family now, I had to be there, I needed to be there.

Edward let me down kissing the top of my head I heard his intake of breath as he smelled the aroma coming off my hair he let out a long deep sigh. I wrapped my hands around the back of his neck twisting his hair between my fingers watching as my ring caught the moonlight

"I love you" he murmured kissing me on my forehead his lips lingering for a moment.

"I love you too" I started to feel the hot tears swelling up in my eyes, traitorous tears they were. I quickly blinked them back not wanting Edward to see me crumble like this and my mind worked in over time as that horrible thought crossed it, that if this Vincent was as lethal and tricky as we knew he was capable of maybe even more then this could be the last time Edward held me in his arms.

I turned my body my shaking hands wiping away at the tears as Tanya came up placing a delicate hand on Edward's shoulder "we're waiting" her voice was a little irritated but at the same time victorious as she broke up our stint of public affection. I felt Edward's eyes on me but I couldn't turn back, I didn't want to look at him that one last time as crazy as that sounded, we had already said our goodbyes as the '_I love you_' left our lips.

I started to cry harder as I heard Edward's footsteps walking the other way leaving me crippled and destroyed. "Come on" I heard Tanya say a little annoyed as I sulked like a baby, she was just jealous she couldn't cry.

Since she had at least three feet on me she hunched over so I could jump on, I was a little hesitant at first as Edward's voice was on repeat the key words jumping out at me _"I hope we can trust her" _over and over again but I didn't mind I needed to hear Edwards voice, remember it by every tone every syllable.

The wind helped dry my tears as we headed north to a nearby mountain range, I wasn't so lucky with mountains as I remembered the time Victoria came looking for me. Tanya's body pushed forward and I looked down behind me almost wetting myself as I saw the town's lights like little itty bitty stars, how fast was she going? I closed my eyes now feeling a little sick knowing she was running up the mountain's side now jumping from rock to rock like a skilled mountain goat.

I only opened them when we stopped and she pulled me off, good thing though because I felt like my muscles couldn't do them on their own. I sat down on a pile of what looked like leaves but it was hard to tell being surrounded by at least a few inches of snow. I held my knees up to my face resting my chin as I rocked back in forth trying to keep my body temperature up. I never took my eyes of Tanya as she paced back and forth the snow crunching under her feet she was not nearly as graceful as the Cullen's. She walked to the mountains' edge the fierce wind whipping her hair every which way. My jaw started to get sore as my teeth violently chattered together; it felt like they might shatter.

"This is pathetic" Tanya said full of disgust as she turned back towards me "their out there where all the action is and I'm stuck babysitting" she waved her hand my way showing me her example, like it wasn't obvious who she was talking about.

I didn't feel at all guilty as I covered my face in my arms smiling to myself that she wasn't enjoying this one bit. I heard the faint sound of a wolf not knowing if it was Jacob or not because Alaska was filled with pack's juts like Sam's.

"Let's hope Edward doesn't get carried away" she said with a sigh as she sat down also at least ten feet away form me, I lifted up my head little sprites of fear burst through me "How do you mean?" I asked watching her shaking her head back and forth in disapproval

"You of all people should know, I'm just afraid he's going to slip up and the worse will happen all because of you" She shot me a look keeping her eyes adjusted on my face as I started to feel guilty. The way she spoke she slowed the syllables down for me like I wouldn't be able to understand them the first time around.

"If I could I would fight Vincent myself"

"A little brave are we?" Tanya seemed amused now at my attempt at bravado.

"You don't know how hard it is to just sit on the sidelines why'll everybody you love fight's for you"

"Trust me I know how that feels" she said sighing as she started to pounds some balls of snow together.

"Yeah right" Tanya looked up at me through her lashes; her hair had fallen over her face

"Do you think I wan to be here with you right now" she shot back making my cringe, I had done it now.

She stood up and started pacing

"Ever since you've arrived you've been nothing but trouble and now my family and your family are all fighting for you, personally I don't see why not like your worth it or anything"

I couldn't look up at her as the words hit me head on, she was playing dirty and I couldn't come up with anything to say back.

"I tried to convince them to let me face him on my own…" I said quietly I was no longer shaking from the wind but from the blinding fury Tanya had for me now.

"You probably only said that because you knew that wouldn't happen" she snickered keeping her eyes on me still.

"Tanya I know I don't know you that well but seriously you can save the sarcasm for another time" the edges of her mouth pulled down in to a frown "what am I getting to you?" she asked as she tossed a twig in to the snow.

"If anything you're making me feel guilty"

"Well you should"

I looked away as the wind whipped my face feeling the tears again as my body shivered.

"How long will they be?" I asked wishing it was over already

"Depends if Vincent found out we're tracking him" her voice was cold keeping her eyes on me, I felt like I was on the spot

"You know this isn't my fault!" I yelled at her feeling my frustration boil over my face was turning red as I tried to suppress my anger

"It's all your fault!" she yelled back her voice cracking as she growled through her teeth, I felt threatened as she stood up walking over to me I stood up too my hands clenched like fists, I knew if I swung at her I would just break my hand so they shook remaining at my sides.

"It's your fault that Vincent is here, It's your fault that my family is risking their lives, and it's your fault that Laurent is dead" I felt like knives had just pierced through my body as her face became pained once his name left her lips.

She was shaking too her lips a hard line across her face "You killed the only thing that mattered to me!" her voice rose as the wind howled, her eyes weren't gold any more they were black. I started to back away from her fearing for my life now as she grabbed me by the arm.

Her voice was shaky with anger as she dropped her face to mine, I couldn't look away "and now I'm going to kill the only thing that matters to him" I knew right then that she wasn't talking about Laurent.

I screamed out in pain as she twisted my arm almost snapping it, I pushed her back and she dropped my arm not expecting it. I spun around on my heel making a run for it but she was faster. I felt my body being pushed to the ground feeling suffocated as my face shoveled up the snow beneath me; I had slid at least 10 feet from her forceful push.

I laid still trying to collect my thoughts as I felt the twigs snap beneath her feet she was coming at me again. I flung my body over to my backside kicking her as she tried to grab at me again, it didn't do much.

She hadn't even lost her balance as her hand became a blur grabbing my leg pulling me back to the clearing. My nails clawed at the dirt as I tried to pull back but I gave up I screamed, I screamed at the top of my lungs anything that came to mind. Help, Edward, Jacob were the three words that I kept repeating as she crouched down on top of me pinning me to the earth.

I felt her cold breath on my ear "No one can help you know" her voice had a smile in it I felt a low growl at the back of her throat. I cried out in pain and then I blacked out.

I felt everything that was going on around me and when I screamed it felt like a whisper. My muscles contracted from the pain that coursed through my veins, I felt that all too familiar burning feeling but it was stronger now. She had bitten me and was now torturing me, I felt like I was submerged in boiling water as I gasped for air. My whole body felt like it was pulsing, my brain felt like it was being suffocated.

I yelled out his name, Edward's name when I knew I wasn't alone. It didn't scare me as I felt the shrieking and then snapping of what seemed like a tree being split in to by lighting. I felt hands on me and I screamed out

"Bella!" he yelled at me but I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't

"I love you" I heard him say feeling him besides me taking my hand but I didn't move, I felt the cold tears running down my cheek from my eyes knowing it would be the last time I cried because it was too late I had already changed.

-The End


End file.
